


The Boy in the Striped Sweater

by peachycrisis



Category: Clone High
Genre: Afterlife, Aftermath, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Daddy Issues, Dark Comedy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jack is an asshole to his clone dad in the beginning, John F. Kennedy Assassination, OG!JFK is best dad, Panic Attacks, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachycrisis/pseuds/peachycrisis
Summary: Jack wants to be with Ponce. He will do anything to be with him again.When he is at his limit, and when all is almost over. A certain someone try’s to become a good father by communicating through Jacks reflection.This fic will have multiple chapters.
Relationships: JFK & Joan of Arc (Clone High), JFK (Clone High)/Original Character(s), JFK/Joan of Arc (Clone High), JFK/Ponce "Poncey" de León (Clone High), Jfk & Jfk
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	The Boy in the Striped Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> I’m a sucker for angst lmao.
> 
> Major trigger warning: mention of attempted suicide and later self harm. You have been warned.

Today was the day. Today was the day that the green eyed boy was finally going to do it. It may have taken a month, but Jack had finally found the courage to re unite he and him. The boy didn't care about the expectations, about the consequences. He didn't even think about what his clone father would of thought about him. He knew that he was going to do the right thing, He was going to re unite the power duo, JFK and Ponce de Leon. 

He already had the note laying on the bed, along with some letters to his friends. He made sure to write the longest letters to his childhood friend, Lem, and the love of his life, Joan. He was going to miss them dearly, but they most definitely didn't need him around anymore. right? 

Who would want a big bundle of sadness weighing you down everywhere you go anyway?

Jack looked at himself in the mirror, the brown hair dye was beginning to grow out with his roots, revealing a more blonde complexion near his scalp. His hair was undone, not pushed back the way it would usually be, creating light curls that hung on his forehead. He didn't have the energy to slick it back into the big mound of rusty dog shit that it usually was, who has the energy to do that on their final day anyway? 

He took a deep breath in and opened the mirror cupboard, and he looked for the strongest medication that he would be able to take. 

He found a bottle of 30 pills, prescribed to himself by Dr. Scudworth. Clones werent allowed to go to actual doctors offices, or any place that wasn't near the town for a matter of fact. What would normal people do if they saw him and believed that he actually was the President? That would be a clusterfuck. 

The bottle of pills were prescribed painkillers, mainly for his chronic back pain that had been transferred from his clone father to him. He never understood how Scudworth was able to genetically mutate him enough to get rid of his Addison's disease and his digestive problems, but not his back pain. Not like it matters anymore anyway, he was going to be dead soon.

He took the bottle of 30 pills off the shelf and closed the cupboard, he was faced with himself yet again. 

He looked different. He looked older, his hair was shorter and lighter, and his eyes had a look of deep depression deep in them. The figure was still wearing the red and white striped sweater, but almost looked exactly like the President (without his brains falling out of course.) Jack was officially going crazy. 

"Is this really the right choice" his reflection asked him, in a soft but stern tone. The voice was a little deeper than his own, but still had the same spark of the infamous 'Kennedy' accent. 

"Of course, why wouldn't it be?" Jack felt a bolt of anger and determination spread through his veins as he looked down from his reflection, grabbing the bottle and twisting the lid. 

He got the lid off, and slid 5 of the 30 pills into his palm, he got a bathroom cup and filled it with water. 

"John, think of your friends, think of your family. Is this really a good idea?" His reflection asked again, more panicked than before. 

"Huh" Jack let out a chuckle. "Now you uh, come out to play, huh? As soon as I uh, am about to fucking end it." The reflection was shocked, he didn't think this through. 

When Bobby had told him about what his clone son was trying to do, the President was surprised. Bobby had called an urgent meeting for all of the Kennedy family that had resided in the afterlife, like they have been doing for decades and decades before when they learn that a Kennedy was about to have their life end. 

He was surprised to learn that it was his own clone son, his own son that he had been watching over for the 16 years that he had alive. He was even more shocked to hear what he was going to do to himself. Watching Jack was like watching himself, since they were genetically the same person. 

He was not going to let his son die in the same vain that he had all those years ago, back in 1963. 

"Huh, it uh, funny right" the boy in the striped sweater giggled as his eyes began to tear up. "Now you show up, after 16 years of my fucking begging. 16 fucking years of begging for help and now you suddenly show up! Well, isn't it a little too late for that now, Mr. President?!" The boy screamed at his reflection. 

The president watched as the boy popped the 5 painkilling pills into his mouth, he felt his eyes begin to tear up. He pleaded for the boy.. his SON to stop, but it seemed like the boy in the striped sweater had shut him out almost completely. The boy took the cup of water from the side of the sink and threw it down his throat, swallowing it and the pills completely. 

The boy placed the cup back underneath the faucet and filled it back up, he grabbed the pill bottle almost immediately after and plopped 5 more of the pills into his sweaty palm. The clone looked up directly at his clone father, stared him deep in the eyes. The clone hadn't even realized that he was now full on crying, almost sobbing. 

Was this even about Ponce anymore? Or was it this about trying to prove a point. A sad, depressing point for the two of them. 

"Maybe you should of came earlier, huh?" The boy cried out to his father, his real, genetic father. 

President John F. Kennedy, the King of Camelot, felt useless. He was a terrible father. He couldn't save John-John, and now his own clone. What kind of lousy father is he.? 

He knew how strong those pills were, if he swallowed this next handful he would surely be dead within an hour. God, what kind of father am I? 

"It's not like you could have done anything anyway, your dead. Your dead and apart of my rotting brain." The clone looked down. "Wonder if my intelligence comes from half of my brain being on the back of a presidential limousine, that would make sense" the clone sinisterly laughed. 

"Jack, listen to me" the reflection screamed, shaking the whole house. 

"What the fuck?!" The clone yelled out as he watched the pill bottle drop to the floor as the house shook, the pills dropped all over the floor. I'm not dreaming..? The clone thought to himself.

"Are you listening?" The reflection asked. Jack nodded. 

"Okay, good." The clone parent sighed, and began to speak.


End file.
